Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing technique using wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
It is becoming common that multifunctional peripheral apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as “MFP”) are provided with a function of transmitting data of an image of an original document read in by a scanner to a set transmission destination (hereinafter referred to as a transmission function).
In recent years, there have been increasing needs for utilizing data in a mobile terminal for use on the MFP, which has led to emergence of a function of enabling the MFP and the mobile terminal to cooperate with each other, e.g., a function discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-207875.
The MFP discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-207875 receives data containing a transmission destination of an electronic mail (E-mail) or the like from the mobile terminal via wireless communication. The MFP sets the transmission destination to which the MFP transmits original document image data based on the received data.
In some instances, MFPs will, in view of security issues, conduct authentication management requiring a user's login as a prerequisite. Such MFPs determine whether to permit the user's login based on user credential information received from the user. Once the user's login is permitted, the MFP is brought into a state where each function included in the MFP, such as a copy function and/or the transmission function, can be used via an operation panel of the MFP.